3 Permintaan
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Sasuke berjanji akan pulang saat tahun baru. Namun yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya membuat Naruto menunggu. Fict spesial tahun baru, maaf telat . OOC, AU, Shou Ai, Dont Like Dont Read, RnR?


**3 Permintaan**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Drama/ Hurt / Comfort / Horror (?) / Angst (?)

Rate : cukup T

Warning : **OOC banget**, AU, Shou Ai, dan **Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

3 Permintaan (Original Version) © Deena Anastasia Putri

3 Permintaan (SasuNaru Version) © Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro

Summary :

"Tunggu Aku, Naruto. Aku akan pulang sebelum tahun baru. Aku janji," sahut Sasuke sebelum pergi. Namun hingga malam tahun baru tiba, Naruto tetap menunggu Sasuke yang tidak pernah datang.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Ini adalah fic One shot punya deena.

Selamat membaca~~~

* * *

**3 Permintaan**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

* * *

_**Sabtu, 12 Desember. 5.00 pm**_

.

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Salju masih terus turun dan menyelimuti Konohagakure dengan warna putih. Mata biruku memandang salju yang terus berjatuhan itu sembari menyeruput secangkir coklat hangat. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada awan yang mulai tebal. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju lagi. Kuusapkan tanganku pada jendela yang berembun. Membuat jendela itu kembali cemerlang untuk beberapa saat dan memantulkan sosok orang yang sangat aku kenal. Pria bermata Onyx itu, yang membuat tubuhku refleks untuk menoleh.

"Sasuke? Sudah lama kau disitu?"tanyaku.

"Hn, kau terlalu larut dalam salju itu, Dobe. Kau tak menyadari bahwa aku telah mengamatimu selama 30 menit lebih," jawabnya dengan tampang cool tapi menyebalkan.

"Huh. Jangan memulai adu mulut denganku, Teme," gerutuku memajukan bibirku sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu malah pakai celana pendek, Teme? Kau kan lagi sakit. Apa aku menyetel pemanasnya terlalu panas?"

"Huh, cuma flu biasa. Dan akhirnya kau sadar, Dobe? Kau menyetel pemanasnya terlalu panas. Aku hampir tak bisa bernafas disana," ucap Sasuke menuju ke arahku.

Dasar manusia ini. Dikecilkan sendiri kan bisa. Sekarang dia mau berulah apa lagi?! Malah mendekatiku seperti itu.

"Kau mau apa, Teme?!" tanyaku saat ia menghampiriku dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Kuletakkan cangkir coklat panasku di bingkai jendela.

Sasuke diam. Ia semakin mendesakku hingga aku harus bersandar pada jendela dan dengan seringainya ia menghimpitku.

"Sa-Sasuke... Mau apa kau? Menjauh! Menjauh!" seruku berusaha mengenyahkannya, namun tidak berarti banyak. Ia justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Aku..." Akhirnya ada kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-apa?" Sumpah. Aku mulai tak nyaman begini.

Dan saat aku masih berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup kencang, tanpa kusadari secangkir coklat hangatku telah berpindah tangan ke tangannya, tangan pria yang hobi menggodaku itu.

"... haus" ucapnya santai lalu menyeruput coklat panas itu, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa.

Arrrggghh. Lagi-lagi ia menggodaku. Aku sudah dagdigdug menerima perlakuannya barusan. Aku tak ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan padanya. Aku tak ingin ia menganggapku tak normal.

Kupandang dalam-dalam pria berkulit putih yang memiliki mata sehitam malam itu. Dengan santai ia menonton televisi sambil meminum coklat panasku yang direbutnya. Kulitnya putih pucat, dan tampangnya keren meskipun agak menyebalkan.

Namun, tampang itu yang menyita perhatianku saat pendakian ke Gunung tertinggi di Konohagakure bersama teman-teman pencinta alam di Konoha College 1,5 tahun yang lalu...

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Minggu, 20 Juli. 3.00 pm**_

_._

_Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kutoleh tebing yang berada di sisi kiriku. Aku dan 2 temanku, Choji dan Rock Lee adalah sesama anggota klub pencinta alam di kampus, yang sedang melakukan hobi kami bertiga, yaitu mendaki gunung. Melihatku berhenti, Choji bertanya,_

"_Kenapa, Naruto?"_

"_Tidak. Kalian lanjutkan pendakian saja. Aku harus kembali ke rumah, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," jawabku._

"_Hei, come on... Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan terjadi kan, Nar?" tanya Rock Lee._

_Aku menggeleng. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau jangan menyesal karena tidak ikut ya, Nar. Ayo Lee, tinggalkan saja dia," sahut Choji yang berjalan paling depan._

"_Sampai nanti, Nar..." pamit Rock Lee mengikuti langkah Choji._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka. Setelah mereka hilang dari pandangan, barulah aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah tebing itu. Disana, diatas sebuah pohon kecil yang tumbuh lebat di tengah tebing, ada sesosok manusia. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya hitam berbentuk pantat ayam, dan ia terpejam. Pingsankah? Atau matikah ia?. Akhirnya, dengan segala keberanianku, kuturuni tebing itu. _

_Kini aku di depannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kusentuh tangannya. Masih hangat. Masih ada kemungkinan ia hidup. Kudekatkan telingaku pada dadanya. Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Dia masih hidup. Bunyi berisik pohon kecil yang menjadi tempat berpijak kami mulai terdengar, berbaur dengan suara arus sungai di bawah sana. Dengan hati-hati, kuletakkan ia di punggungku, dan dengan keahlianku memanjat, aku membawa dia ke tempat yang lebih aman, dan dengan segala keberanianku, kugendong ia dan kubawa ia ke rumah. _

_Kurang lebih 3 hari ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Namun, dengan bantuan keluarga Yamanaka yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di kota, keadaannya mulai membaik. Aku mencoba mencari identitasnya, namun tak kutemukan satupun mengenai dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai disitu? Apa dia orang gila yang mau bunuh diri? Kalau iya, berarti aku mengacaukan rencananya._

"_Umh..." sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya tatkala ia membuka mata._

_Dengan sigap, aku memandang matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."_

"_Hei, pirang kumis, aku ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah, dan ...MENYEBALKAN!_

"_PIRANG KUMIS?! Apa katamu, PANTAT AYAM?! Kamu ada di rumahku. Di rumah Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku ketus._

_Dasar tak tahu terima kasih._

"_Di rumahmu? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumahmu?!" tanyanya dengan suara lemah dan tanpa kata maaf._

"_Kau kutemukan di tengah tebing, pantat ayam. Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, kau masih diberi hidup. Atau kau memang berniat bunuh diri dengan lompat dari gunung, huh?!" jawabku dengan ketus dan intonasi super cepat. _

"_Hei, namaku bukan pantat ayam, tahu! Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Camkan itu!" protesnya._

_Buseeet!! Belagu banget sih nih anak?! _

"_Dan jangan panggil aku Pirang kumis lagi!!" balasku._

"_Hn."_

_Hn? Cuma itu yang bisa dia ucapkan? Huh dasar. Tahu begini, aku lebih baik ikut Rock Lee dan Choji. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke puncak gunung dan berkemah disana. Musim panas begini, memang pas untuk berkemah. Oh, aku sedikit menyesal._

"_Hm, Naruto..."_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Ia menunduk. Aku mulai melemah padanya. Kata-kata itu begitu tulus. Kontras dengan ucapan pertamanya._

"_Ya, sama-sama. Mengapa kau bisa ada disana, Sasuke?"_

"_Aku penjelajah. Aku suka menjelajah gunung. Aku berkeliling negeri hanya untuk menjelajah, dan jika ada hal-hal unik yang kutemukan, aku akan memiliki kesempatan menjadi arkeolog," jawabnya._

_Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "Rumahmu dimana?"_

"_Aku tak punya rumah di Konohagakure..." Matanya mulai menerawang. "Aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di Kirigakure..."_

"_Ki-Kirigakure?! Itu kan jauh sekali! Lalu, selama kau disini, kau tinggal dimana?"_

"_Hhh, selama disini, aku tinggal bersama pacarku di apartemennya yang ada di kota. Aku kesini berdua dengan Sai, sahabatku, sesama penjelajah. Terakhir kudengar, ia tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan yang ada di pusat kota," jawabnya dengan suara yang makin melemah._

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia, namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan._

"_Sudahlah, istirahatkan dulu dirimu,"_

"_Kau terdengar tak puas, Naruto..."_

"_Um, yah... Tak apa-apa sih. Lain kali kau bisa ceritakan lagi,"_

"_Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Sai kala itu," Ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Waktu itu, kami berencana pergi bersama, tapi aku tak bisa menghubungi Sai sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri. Cuaca kali itu agak aneh, aku berangkat ketika panas menyengat dan matahari bersinar terik diatas sana. Namun, saat mendaki, hujan turun dan membuat jalanan licin. Malang bagiku, aku jatuh ke tebing itu, yang terakhir aku tahu, tasku jatuh dan um, mungkin tercebur ke dalam sungai di bawah sana. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apapun lagi,"_

_Aku terdiam. Semua tanda tanya di otakku seperti terjawab._

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sekarang, istirahatlah," sahutku._

_Dan Sasuke memejamkan matanya._

* * *

_**Jumat, 24 Oktober. 7.30 pm**_

_**.**_

"_INI! Ambil barang-barangmu!!! Aku tidak butuh kamu disini!!! Kemana saja kau selama 3 bulan, hah?! Tak terfikirkah di otakmu, bahwa aku kebingungan tanpamu?!" bentak gadis berambut pink itu sembari melemparkan baju-baju Sasuke dan segala barang milik Sasuke._

_Sasuke sedang memungut barang-barang yang dilempar, ketika pintu itu ditutup dengan tak hormat di depan kami berdua._

"_SAKURA!! Dengarkan aku dulu, SAKURA!!" Sasuke bangkit dan menggedor pintu yang tertutup itu._

_Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah pacar Sasuke yang marah._

"_Saku—"_

_Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan apapun, sebuah koper melayang ke mukanya._

"_PERGI KAU! PERGILAH BERSAMA PASANGAN HOMO-MU!! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!!!" teriak suara dari balik pintu._

"_Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan. Dia yang menolongku. Aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya," ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pintu._

"_PERGI!!! AKU NGGAK MAU KETEMU KAMU LAGI, SASUKE!!!"_

"_Ta-tapi Sakura, a-aku –"_

"_Dia sudah tak mau denganmu, sana pergi! Potong seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum sok di bibirnya._

"_A-apa maksudmu?!" seru Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju pemuda itu._

_Pintu pun terbuka, Sakura melihat Sasuke bersiap menghajar pemuda itu._

"_SASUKE! Lepaskan Sasori!!!"bentak Sakura menarik tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya masuk. "Maafkan aku sayang. Dia hanya mantanku. Ayo, kita masuk saja,"_

_BRAK! Pintu itu tertutup dan menelan Sakura dan pemuda yang bernama Sasori. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke. Masih tercengang._

"_Sas..."_

"_I-ia... Teganya ia berbuat begini." Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Ia pasti hancur sekali sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya._

"_Maafkan aku, Sas…"_

_Ia masih tercengang._

* * *

_**Kamis, 30 Oktober. 5.30 pm**_

_**.**_

_Aku menemaninya pergi ke kos-kosan Sai. Peristiwa seminggu lalu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah Sai di Kirigakure, namun hal lain terjadi hari itu._

"_Mana uang kos-kosan, hah? Sudah tiga bulan temanmu itu kabur dari sini!!! Tanpa membayar! Sekarang, sudah jadi kewajibanmu untuk membayar semuanya! Sekarang!" bentak pemilik kos-kosan bernama Kakuzu._

"_Ta-tapi saya tak punya uang, Tuan. Maafkan teman saya," ucap Sasuke._

"_Maaf tak bisa membayar semuanya anak muda. Aku tak peduli apa kau punya uang atau tidak. Kau wajib membayarnya!!" bentak Kakuzu menampar wajah Sasuke._

_Aku menghentikan gerakan Kakuzu dan menengahi mereka._

"_Sudah. Sudah. 3 bulan lalu Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, tuan. Mohon dimaafkan," leraiku._

"_Siapa peduli?! Dia mau mati, kek. Mau cacat, kek. Aku nggak perduli. Yang penting, dia bayar!!!" bentak orang itu._

"_Baiklah, Tuan. Berapa? Aku lunasi!" seruku geram. Aku masih punya buku tabungan. Ayah dan Ibuku memang sudah tak memberiku uang. Tapi masih ada Kyuubi, penjaga perkebunan milik almarhum ayah. Dengan kemampuannya, Kyuubi mampu membuat perkebunan ayah menghasilkan uang._

_Setelah urusan dengan pemilik kos-kosan itu selesai, aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku menatap dalam anak bernama Sasuke itu. Kasihan sekali ia. Mengalami kecelakaan, putus cinta, dan ditagih uang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya._

"_Sas, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Kirigakure sendirian saja? Bukankah disana adalah kampung halamanmu?" usulku._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Oto-san mengusirku, karena aku bertekad menjadi seorang penjelajah, tidak menjadi apa yang ia minta," tolak Sasuke._

_Aku tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut._

"_Um, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja?" usulku (lagi) kemudian._

"_Hah?! Kau yakin? Orang tuamu?" tanyanya._

"_Um, mereka sudah meninggal,"_

"_Oh, maaf. Aku tak—"_

"_...dan rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri. Itupun kalau kamu mau. Karena rumahku jauh dari kota," potongku._

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berfikir sejenak._

"_Baiklah Naruto, aku menerimanya."_

_Sejak saat itu. Sasuke tinggal bersamaku, dan seiring dengan bergantinya hari, perasaanku padanya semakin besar._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

.

"...to. Naruto... Dobe!!" seru Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Jangan sebut aku Dobe, Teme!! Ada apa panggil-panggil, hah?" gerutuku.

"Kamu melamun ya? Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan," sahutnya kembali membuang pandangan ke arah TV.

"Apa itu?" Kuberanikan diri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Neji bilang, di gunung ada hal menarik. Minggu depan, aku pergi lagi,"sahutnya.

"Cuaca buruk begini, kau masih nekat juga?!" protesku.

"Aku ingin pergi kesana, Naruto. Mengertilah..." pintanya dengan penuh harap.

"Hhh, baiklah. Dimana kau akan mendaki?" tanyaku.

"Sunagakure," jawabnya singkat.

"Su-sunagakure? Itu jauh, Sas. Kenapa nggak coba di Konoha saja? Kan banyak gunung tinggi," pintaku.

"Hhh, Neji sedang ada disana. Dia mengajakku mendaki gunung di Sunagakure. Tolonglah,"

Aku terdiam sejenak kala badai salju mulai datang. Angin mengetuk-ketuk jendela. Membuatku yakin bahwa ini bukan cuaca yang tepat untuk hiking. Tapi namanya Sasuke, ia tidak ingin keinginannya dihalangi.

"Hh, Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Sas..." ucapku pada akhirnya.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Aku berharap, semoga bukan pertanda apa-apa.

* * *

_**Sabtu, 19 Desember. 9.00 am**_

.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nar. Aku membawa HP, tapi jangan dihubungi ya. Biar aku yang menghubungimu," pamitnya.

"Sas, ini cuacanya masih nggak bagus. Apa kau sudah berfikir dua kali untuk mendaki? Gunung bisa saja licin, Sas. Dan ingat, ini masih musim dingin," sahutku.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Musim dingin tidak berarti akan ada badai salju kan, Naruto..."elaknya, membuatku menghela nafas pasrah.

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah. Seperti di komando, kakiku berlari mengejarnya. Dan tanganku langsung memeluknya.

"Tolong jangan pergi, Sas. Aku akan kesepian tanpamu," sahutku setengah menangis. Entah kenapa, saat itu, Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Karena feeling-ku berkata, jika aku melepaskannya pergi, ia tidak akan kembali.

Sasuke berbalik dan mengecup puncak kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Aku akan usahakan pulang sebelum natal," ucapnya lembut. "dan jika aku belum kembali sebelum natal, kumohon, tunggu aku, Naruto. Aku akan pulang sebelum tahun baru, aku janji."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menunduk. Aku tak mau menatap kepergiannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Tolong jangan susul aku, apapun yang terjadi," sahutnya lirih.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Saat kudongakkan wajahku, yang kulihat hanyalah punggungnya yang terus berlari ke dalam hutan.

Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke...

* * *

_**Selasa, 22 Desember. 10.00 am.**_

.

Sasuke juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Jangankan pulang, mengabariku saja ia tidak pernah. Padahal disini aku menunggunya dengan cemas karena 2 hari yang lalu, badai besar menerjang Konoha.

Aku masih memandang ke luar jendela tatkala HP-ku berdering menandakan sebuah pesan baru masuk di dalamnya. Buru-buru kusambar HP oranye itu dan membaca pesan masuknya,

[ Hai Dobe. Aq br smpai di Suna. Maaf, sprtiny aq tak bs plg saat natal. Mngkn thun baru aq bs bersmamu ]

Dengan segenap rasa yang kutahan, ku balas SMS itu.

[ Baka, Teme. Kw tak thu btapa aq mncmasknmu, huh?! Plglah saat thun baru ]

[ Hahaha, maaf, Dobe. Aq agk lama di Suna. Tp tnang aja, ttp tunggu aq ya.. Krn disini, aq merndukanmu ]

[ Klau bgitu, cpatlh plang, Teme. Aq sdh menyiapkn sesuatu utkmu ]

[ Ahaha, jd ingn cpt2 plang dan memberikn sesuatu sbagai hadiah natlmu. Smpai nanti, Dobe ]

Setelah SMS terakhir itu, aku coba menghubungi HP-nya.

'_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau be—'_

Sial. Mati. Sudahlah. Kuharap di Suna tak terjadi badai salju seperti sekarang ini. Karena badai tersebut mampu mengetuk-ketukkan jendela dengan ganasnya.

* * *

_**Kamis, 24 Desember. 3.00 pm**_

_**.**_

Nada SMS terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Dengan sigap, HP oranye itu kini berpindah tempat ke tangan Tan-ku, dan layarnya berubah menjadi read message.

[ Dobe, tlg aq, mw? ]

[ Apaan sih, Teme?! Kpn plg? ]

[ Sbr, Dobe. Tlg km bka lemariq, ambl sbuah bk ctatn bersmpl hitam, & lyt hlmn yg ad pmbtasnya. Mwkh km melakukannya untkq? ]

[ oke. Oke. Jd, kpn plg? ]

[ mgkn thn bru. Aq bth di Suna. :D ]

[ mnemukn wnita? ]

[ tidk ]

[ jd? Bnrkh km akn kmbali saat Thn baru nanti? ]

[ hn ]

[ iya? ]

[ iya2. Dasar dobe berisik. Aq janji akn plg thun baru. Aq punya hadiah ntl lucu buatmu, warnanya oranye ]

[ mau. Mau. Mau. ]

[ sbr. Tunggu aq plg. Kalau tidk tgl 31, tgl 1 aq sudh ad di rmh ]

[ oke. Janji kan, km akn dtg? ]

[ hn ]

[ oke. Q anggp itu 'iy'. Aq tggu. Tapi klo ad bdai slju gmana? ]

[ akn q terobos. Aq akn plg demi km, Dobe. ]

[ hti2. Bnyk yg tak slmat jk bdai salju mnghadang ]

[ jika aq hrs mati di tgh salju, biar arwhq yg mnyerahkn hdiahnya padamu. Jangn lp pesnq. Bye ]

[ hush. Jgn ngmg gt. Iya2. Aq krjain. Bye ]

Dan aku segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke, membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah agenda bertuliskan 'Diary'. Awalnya aku ragu, serius nih, dia mau membiarkan aku membaca diary-nya? Tapi, amanat tetap amanat. Aku membuka halaman yang ber-pembatas.

-----------XXXXXX--------------

_Hai Naruto. Maaf melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Jika kamu sudah membaca buku ini, berarti aku sudah tidak tinggal bersamamu. Aku pergi untuk menekuni hobiku. Dan sekarang, aku minta bantuanmu._

_Aku punya 3 permintaan yang harus kamu kerjakan._

_Pertama, di samping lemari ada seikat bunga camelia yang terbuat dari plastik. Cukup antarkan saja bunga itu pada Sakura. Jangan dipikirkan apa yg dilakukannya. _

_Kedua, setelah kau menyerahkannya, sms aku. Disana akan ada permintaan keduaku._

_Ketiga, jangan pernah menyusulku. Apapun yang terjadi._

_Terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto._

_Aku menyayangimu._

--------------XXXXXXXXXX-----------------

Entah kenapa, tapi air mataku jatuh seolah aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

_**4.00 pm**_

.

Aku menekan bel pintu kamar di lantai 5 itu. Kamar yang bertuliskan Haruno Sakura. Kamar yang membuat Sasuke putus asa. Kamar yang kini berdiri seorang wanita dengan tampang tak suka.

"MAU APA KAMU KESINI? TAK PUASKAH KAMU MEREBUT SASUKE DARIKU?!!!!" bentaknya.

"Bu-bukan. Aku kesini cu—"

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN, CEPAT PERGI!!!" usirnya sembari menutup pintu. Namun dengan sigap, aku menahan pintu tersebut sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

"Mohon dengarkan aku dulu, Nona!" seruku menyerahkan sebuket Camelia pada wanita itu. "Dari Sasuke. Ia sedang pergi ke Suna, makanya ia menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan padamu."

Wajahnya berubah dari sangar menjadi berseri-seri saat mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Dari Sasuke?"

"Ya," sahutku malas.

Ia mengambil kertas yang terselip di dalamnya, kemudian membacanya. Sebenarnya aku malas memerhatikan mimik wajahnya tatkala membaca tulisan Sasuke di secarik kertas itu. Namun, alisny bertaut dan sepasang tanduk seperti keluar dari kepalanya.

"KURANG AJAR!!! KAU MAU MENGEJEKKU??! AMBIL AJA BUNGA INI!! PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI!!!" bentaknya melempar buket itu ke wajahku.

Aku bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia sangat marah? Bukankah ia seharusnya senang karena Sasuke mengirimkannya bunga ini untuk dirinya.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup tanpa perasaan. Dan aku memungut bunga plastik itu dan kertas yang sudah digumpalnya menjadi bentuk abstrak. Kubuka pelan-pelan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya,

_Untuk Sakura yang pernah kucintai,_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan hingga mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara seperti itu. Kuharap kau tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan kekasih barumu. Tidak seperti aku dengan pengantar bunga ini. Dia mengerti aku, padahal kami sesama lelaki. Sayangnya pada waktu kamu mengusirku, aku tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu. Aku kecelakaan dan ditolong oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi kamu sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku. Dengan ini aku katakan selamat tinggal selamanya. Aku menyesal pernah tulus mencintaimu dan kamu mencampakkanku begitu saja. Sudah setahun berlalu, dan kini aku mampu melupakanmu._

_Bye._

_Orang yang pernah tulus mencintaimu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah dengan gontai.

* * *

_**Jumat, 25 Desember. 11.00 am**_

.

Cuaca sangat cerah meskipun dataran Konoha masih tertutup batu-batu es lembut berwana putih. Aku mengirimkan SMS pada Sasuke, melaporkan kejadian kemarin dan mengucapkan selamat Natal padanya.

[ Sas, sudah kukerjakan dan ditolak sama dia. Lalu apa sekarang? ]

...

...

...

Sepuluh. Lima belas. Dan hampir tiga puluh menit SMS itu tak berbalas. Akhirnya, aku berinisiatif meneleponnya, semoga saja HP-nya menyala.

TUUUUUUT.. TUUUUUUUT..

Terdengar nada sambung dan diangkat.

"_Apa, Dobe? Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas SMSmu. Aku sedang mendaki tebing,"_

"Apa lagi permintaanmu? Kemarin sudah kukirimkan bunga itu dan dibuangnya ke wajahku."

"_Hahahahaha, maaf. Coba kamu buka halaman terakhir buku itu. Itu permintaan keduaku. Dah Dobe!! Oh ya, selamat natal. Bye..."_

"Te-teme, tung—"

Nada sibuk tanda telepon diputus terdengar.

Sial.

Tapi sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan permintaannya. Aku penasaran. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Sasuke dan membuka halaman terakhir Diary itu.

-----------XXXXXX--------------

_Detik demi detik berlalu._

_Aku disini menanti tibanya hari itu._

_Ingin kukatakan semua yang kurasakan_

_Sebelum terlambat, padanya,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_Kapankah waktu itu akan tiba? Masih sempatkah aku mengatakannya?_

_Ingin kupercepat saja Sang Waktu agar aku bisa mewujudkannya._

_Namun aku masih takut akan hukuman_

_Apabila seseorang merubah waktu, pasti akan mendapat hukuman, tapi,_

_Rasa ini begitu menyesakkan._

_Untuk Naruto, aku akan selalu bersamamu._

_Tak akan meninggalkanmu._

_Oh, sungguh, aku sangat ingin mendekapmu dan menyatakannya._

-----------XXXXXX--------------

Sasuke? Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku ingin menyusul Sasuke ke Suna. Tak perduli dengan badai salju yang semakin lebat. Aku ingin menyatakan padanya. Namun kuurungkan niatku tatkala aku teringat permintaannya yang ketiga, _Jangan pernah menyusulnya apapun yang terjadi._

Oh, Sasuke. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Akupun menangis dan mendekap diary itu.

* * *

_**Senin, 28 Desember. 8.00 pm**_

_**.**_

Malam yang sama. Malam yang diselimuti badai salju. Hanya saja, malam ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Salju begitu hebat mendera Konoha. Pandangan menjadi putih. Dan suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

Longsor kah?!

Entahlah. Aku tak mau menebak-nebak. Aku coba memejamkan mata saat aku mendengar bunyi gemuruh itu. Gunung Konoha. Aku pernah berencana mengajak Sasuke kesana. Kami mendaki gunung berdua saat musim semi, dan aku mau ke air terjunnya. Aku pernah menceritakannya pada Sasuke, dan dia berjanji akan membawaku kesana saat musim semi nanti. Itulah mengapa, aku selalu menantinya.

Suara angin semakin keras behembus mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Suara gemuruh tak lagi kudengar. Kuharap saat ini, Sasuke tengah menikmati onsen di desa Suna. Minum sake dan makan makanan yang enak. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Lampu ruang tengah berkelap-kelip. Tidak. Bukan hanya lampu ruang tengah. Melainkan semua lampu yang ada di rumah. Kurasakan rumahku bergetar. Ada apa ini? Gempa kah? Longsor kah? Kami-sama, selamatkan aku.

PRANG!

Sebuah figura pecah. Figura yang berisikan foto Sasuke dan aku pecah karena terjatuh dari meja. Aku tergopoh-gopoh lari menuju figura yang kini berserakan itu hingga tak melihat pecahan beling berkeliaran dan mengenai kakiku.

"Auh!!!" seruku memegangi telapak kaki yang terkena pecahan beling.

Bahaya jika aku harus berjalan dalam gelap err—dalam keremangan yang tak kunjung reda. Lampu masih mati-nyala. Sebaiknya aku duduk saja dan mengeluarkan darah kotor di lukaku.

5 menit kemudian, suasana kembali normal. Lampu di rumah menyala sempurna. Suara berisik itu tak lagi ada. Aku mendekatkan diri ke pecahan figura dengan kaki yang masih berteteskan darah, aku tak menyadari darahnya masih keluar hingga aku melihat lembar foto yang terteteskan darah tepat di gambar Sasuke.

"Astaga!!" seruku memungut foto itu dan menyekanya.

Kubersihkan lukaku dan kubalutkan perban. Foto yang terkena noda darah itu kini kuletakkan diatas meja sementara aku membersihkan pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai. Aku menganggap tak ada apapun yang terjadi, walaupun sedari tadi perasaanku tak enak.

* * *

_**Kamis, 31 Desember. 2.30 pm**_

**.**

Sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang. Jika bukan nanti malam, keesokan paginya. Aku senangn dan bahagia mengetahui Sasuke akan kembali. Aku akan menyatakannya. Menyatakan rasa cinta itu. Aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya.

Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke. Masih membekas di ingatanku pujiannya saat valentine, dimana aku membuatkan cokelat untuknya. Kali ini akan kubuatkan dia lagi. Aku ingin ia memuji masakanku. Namun sialnya, entah kemana arah fikiranku saat itu hingga aku tak sengaja melukai jariku tatkala aku memotong coklat batangan. Aku menghisap jariku yang teriris itu, dan ingatanku kembali, ingatan saat ia melakukan hal yang sama saat Valentine kemarin.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Jumat, 13 February. 4.00 pm**_

_**.**_

"_Sedang buat apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya._

"_Te-teme?!! Ngapain kamu kesini?" protesku._

"_Mau lihat kamu sedang apa," sahutnya dengan tampang ingin tahu._

"_Neee... Jangan!! Aku sedang buat coklat. Sebentar lagi Valentine," ucapku terus memotong coklat batangan itu._

"_Oh," tanggapnya tak antusias. Ia membalikkan badannya dan segera membuka kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk di dalamnya. "Itu untuk anak dokter Yamanaka?" _

_Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuatku terkejut. Mana mungkin aku berkata itu untuknya. Dan akibat pertanyaan tersebut, ujung pisau mengenai jari tengahku._

"_Awww..." erangku tertahan._

_Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan segera meninggalkan gelas jus jeruknya untuk menghampiriku._

"_Dobe..." sahutnya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menatap luka itu dalam-dalam._

"_Sudah, Tem. A-aku bisa atasi sen—"_

_Ucapanku terhenti tatkala Sasuke menghisap jariku yang luka dengan lembut. Aku kehabisan kata-kata hingga ia memasangkan plester diatas jariku lalu menatapku dengan senyum soknya._

"_Makanya, lain kali jangan memikirkan anak Pak Dokter terus, jadi teriris kan?" ejeknya._

_Bukan. Bukan dia, Sasuke. Tapi kamu._

"_Tuh kan, merona. Ah, sudahlah. Lanjutkan kerjamu, Dobe. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sakura untuk mencari kekasih yang baru," sahutnya seraya pergi ke ruang TV._

_Aku tak membalas sepatah katapun ucapan Sasuke. Wanita yang mencampakkannya itu masih belum bisa dilupakannya. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri, merapatkan jemarinya dan merasakan perasaan yang hangat namun menyakitkan. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Bukan hanya sekedar ingin menolongnya._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Aku meneruskan kegiatanku saat kesadaranku telah kembali ke tempatnya. Memotong coklat sebagai bahan dasar kue yang akan kusajikan untuknya ketika ia akan sampai rumah. Lalu ketika ia sudah ada di rumah, kami akan bercengkrama dengan mesranya, menikmati tahun baru kami dengan secangkir coklat panas dan kue coklat buatanku.

Sempurna jika berjalan seperti itu.

Walaupun cuaca di luar sana tidak bersahabat dan tidak mendukung semuanya terwujud. Tapi, optimisme masih diijinkan, kan?

* * *

_**11.28 pm**_

.

32 menit sebelum pergantian tahun. Malam pergantian tahun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sepi. Hanya badai salju yang menemani. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah. Mungkin dia akan tiba besok pagi. Cuaca lumayan buruk. Angin dan badai lagi-lagi terjadi. Aku tersenyum sendiri sembari menyeruput coklat hangatku tatkala aku teringat perkataan Sasuke. Ia bilang akan menerobos badai salju untuk menemuiku.

TENG.

Suara lonceng yang berdentang sekali dari jam klasik di ruang makan menyadarkan lamunanku. Setengah dua belas dan badai masih belum reda. Kudengar angin masih mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Bahaya jika ada seseorang yang berjalan di tengah badai seperti ini, bisa-bisa terkena hipotermia.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Aku mendengar seperti ada ketukan lain di depan pintu rumah. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku dan yang terdengar hanyalah ketukan angin pada bingkai jendela. Sudahlah, aku salah dengar.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku kembali menajamkan telingaku dan memberanikan diriku ke arah pintu depan. Suara kembali terdengar, namun kali ini agak lama. Ditambah suara desisan. Apa itu? Siapa? Orang jahatkah? Hantu salju kah?

"...To... Naruto..." panggil suara itu lirih. Suaranya terdengar berat.

"S-siapa?" tanyaku gugup.

"I-ini aku, Dobe. Buka pintunya, di-dingiin.." jawabnya dengan nada sok namun tetap lirih.

"Te-teme?!" seruku terkejut.

Sasuke?! Benarkah?!

Dengan segera mungkin aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahku dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu kini semakin pucat. Rambut pantat ayamnya yang selalu dibanggakan itu kini semakin mengeras. Tumpukan salju berwarna putih bersarang di kepalanya.

"Lama sekali, Dobe," gerutunya pelan.

Masih Sasuke yang sama.

"Masuk, Tem. Kamu mengenaskan sekali," sahutku menarik Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja. Aku disini cuma sebentar. Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, Naruto," sahut Sasuke memberikan sebuah boneka rubah berwarna oranye yang memegang sebuah lonceng padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Maafkan jika aku telat, Naruto. Selamat natal ya," sahutnya lembut.

Aku menangis. Ia memenuhi janjinya. Ia datang padaku.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto." Sasuke menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya yang sangat dingin.

Aku memeluk boneka rubah itu dengan erat.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru. Mumpung masih sempat, aku ingin ucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru, Naruto," ucapnya lagi.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sasuke. Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini. Aku merindukanmu!!" seruku sambil mengeluarkan semua yang membebani dada dan otakku.

Sasuke memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Malam ini aku harus pergi sebentar. Ada yang ketinggalan,"ucapnya mengelus punggungku.

Aku menangis. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Dingin. Dingin, Sasuke. Suhumu tubuhmu terlalu dingin, hingga menusuk tulangku.

"Kamu baik-baik ya, nanti aku akan kembali," sahutnya lagi. "Ini untukmu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan kalung kesayangannya. Ia menyematkannya di leherku. Aku terkesiap. Kalung ini tak pernah ia lepas sekalipun ia sedang mandi.

"Sas, i-ini..." sahutku terbata.

"Untuk jaminan bahwa aku akan kembali menemuimu malam ini. Jika kau merindukanku, cukup kecup liontin kalung itu dan bisikkan namaku. Jika lonceng yang terpasang pada boneka itu berbunyi, itu artinya aku datang untukmu dan ada disampingmu."

Aku menatap liontin kalung yang berbentuk hati itu dan boneka rubah bergantian.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto," pamit Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi sekarang sedang badai. Aku tak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Tolonglah, Sasuke," pintaku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan mata Onyx-nya yang memancarkan kekosongan. Lalu dipagutnya bibirku dengan lembut dan dingin. Cukup lama kami berciuman dalam keadaan badai seperti itu. Bibir Sasuke benar-benar dingin, terlalu dingin hingga terasa menusuk relung dadaku.

Aku masih memejamkan mata tatkala Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku harus pergi," bisiknya.

Aku membuka mataku dan tak kutemukan sosoknya. Yang ada di depanku hanyalah angin dan badai salju yang semakin lebat. Sosok Sasuke telah tertelan badai yang kutatap saat ini.

"SASUKEEEEEEE~~!!!" teriakku memecah malam.

Dari jauh lonceng pergantian tahun berbunyi.

* * *

_**Jumat, 1 Januari. 12.45 am**_

_**.**_

Aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku masih menunggu Sasuke. Masih kupeluk boneka rubah itu dan masih kugenggam kalung yang diberikan Sasuke beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Badai sudah reda. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang.

Aku duduk dan masih memegang boneka serta kalung itu. Aku masih mengingat apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku merindukan Sasuke. Aku penasaran dengan liontin kalung yang berbentuk hati itu. Aku bisa membukanya. Ternyata di dalamnya ada fotoku dan dan fotonya. Sasuke...

Kakiku tak sengaja menyenggol boneka rubah itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Namun aneh, tak ada bunyi apapun yang terdengar dari boneka rubah itu. Bukankah seharusnya lonceng itu bisa berbunyi. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, aku meneliti boneka rubah oranye itu. Aneh! Ada yang aneh! Lonceng itu kosong. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengatakan bahwa lonceng itu akan berbunyi jika ia datang? Apa ini lonceng ajaib atau semacamnya?

TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Belum sempat rasa penasaranku terjawab, pintuku diketuk dengan kasar. Membuatku bangkit dan pergi ke pintu depan.

"Sudah kuduga, Sas. Kamu past—" ucapku terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Eh? Siapa ya?"

Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah seorang pria yang berseragam lengkap ala kepolisian.

Polisi? Ada apa?

Pria itu membuka topinya dan memberikan hormat.

"Selamat malam, saya Inspektur Naara Shikamaru dari kepolisian pusat. Apakah anda mengenali orang ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan foto Sasuke yang tertidur diatas tumpukan salju. Um, dia terlihat seperti tertimbun salju.

"Ya, saya kenal. Itu Uchiha Sasuke, teman saya yang tinggal disini," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Hhh, berarti benar. Opsir Inuzuka, kemari sebentar!" serunya memanggil temannya yang berdiri agak jauh. "Boleh kami masuk, Tuan..."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, boleh, silahkan," sahutku mempersilahkan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun telah menduduki sofa dan meminum coklat hangat yang kusediakan. Dengan tatapan penasaran aku menatap mereka. Inspektur Naara segera menyeruput coklatnya dan balas menatapku. Ia membetulkan duduknya, bersiap menceritakan semuanya.

"Langsung saja. Saudara Uchiha Sasuke telah ditemukan meninggal akibat longsor yang melanda Gunung Konohagakure pada tanggal 28 Desember kemarin. Kakinya patah dan ia tak bisa bergerak dari timbunan longsor sehingga ia mati kedinginan," cerita Inspektur Naara.

Aku tercengang.

"NGGAK MUNGKIN. SASUKE BAIK-BAIK AJA. TADI DIA KEMARI MEMBERIKANKU HADIAH NATAL DAN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU. TAK MUNGKIN IA MATI 4 HARI YANG LALU!!! INI SEMUA PASTI BOHONG!! AKU TAK PERCAYA!!" jeritku histeris.

Inspektur Naara dan Opsir Inuzuka memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maaf, Tuan Naruto. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan anda. Namun tidak mungkin ia kemari jika ia sudah tiada sejak empat hari yang lalu," singgung Inspektur Naara.

"SASUKE TIDAK MATI!!!"

"Maaf jika saya menginterupsi pembicaraan ini. Tapi pada tanggal 29 Desember yang lalu, saya bersama anjing saya menyisir lokasi longsor yang terjadi pada Senin malam dan kami menemukan sosoknya dan setelah diperiksa oleh Tim Forensik, ia meninggal pada Senin malam," sahut Opsir Inuzuka.

"TUH KAN? ITU BOHONG!!! SASUKE PERGI KE SUNAGAKURE. DIA PERGI KESANA BERSAMA NEJI. TAK MUNGKIN IA DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI GUNUNG KONOHAGAKURE!!!" elakku tak menerima kabar itu.

"Akan tetapi, kami menemukan ini di dalam sakunya," sahut Inspektur Naara mengangkat sebuah dompet yang dibungkus plastik.

Dompet biru dongker itu. Milik Sasuke. Aku menyambar dompet itu dan mengambil HP dari dalam sakuku. Aku ingin menelepon Neji. Aku mau mengkonfirmasi.

"Dan ditangan korban ditemukan—"

Ucapan Inspektur Naara terhenti saat aku mengarahkan tanganku dan menyuruhnya diam sementara aku menelepon Neji.

"_Halo. Hyuuga Neji disini. Siapa disana?" _tanya Neji setengah malas. Sepertinya ia tidur.

"Neji, Sasuke dimana?!" seruku.

"_Sasuke? Ini Naruto, ya? Sasuke tak ada. sudah 2 bulan aku tak berhubungan dengannya,"_ sahut Neji.

"Mustahil. Bukannya kau yang mengajaknya ke Suna untuk mendaki?"

"_Tidak ada. Bukankah ia tinggal denganmu, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Pikiranku melanglang buana. Sasuke berbohong padaku. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya mendaki gunung Konoha pada musim begini. Dan kini ia telah... ia telah...

Pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

-----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati dua wajah menatapku dengan cemas. Wajah Inspektur Naara dan Opsir Inuzuka. Aku mencoba bangkit dengan dibantu oleh Opsir Inuzuka.

"Maaf Tuan Uzumaki. Kami tak bermaksud untuk membuat Tuan seperti ini," sahut Inspektur Naara menyesal.

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Sebenarnya waktu ditemukan, korban sedang menggenggam Handphone ini," sahut Inspektur Naara mengangkat plastik berisikan W660i milik Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh saya lihat?" tanyaku gemetar.

Opsir Kiba memberikanku sepasang sarung tangan karet dan mengijinkan aku memeriksa HP itu.

"Pada waktu ditemukan, HP itu mati karena kehabisan baterai. Namun karena kami ingin mencari petunjuk tentang hal yang mungkin luput dari pandangan kami mengenai sebab korban meninggal, kami mengisi ulang baterainya. Kami telah memeriksa hp itu, namun tak ada hal yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk," lanjut Inspektur Naara.

Aku tak menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Inspektur Naara. Difikiranku sekarang hanyalah memeriksa HP Sasuke. Dengan segera aku membuka folder message. Entah kenapa, tapi folder itu yang pertama kali kutuju. Mataku tertarik pada 1 Outbox yang dimilikinya. 1 Outbox berarti 1 pesan yang gagal dikirimkan. Aku membaca pesan yang ternyata akan ditujukan ke hpku.

.

[ aq mencintaimu, Naruto ]

.

Akupun menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

* * *

_**3.00 am**_

.

Kedua polisi tadi sudah pulang dan aku kini meringkuk di atas kasurku. Sesekali kupandang boneka rubah yang kupajang di atas meja lampu di samping tempat tidurku. Disamping boneka itu ada foto Sasuke dan sebuah buku catatan lengkap dengan pensilnya. Aku mendekap kalung yang diberikan Sasuke erat-erat.

Benarkah Sasuke telah tiada?

Benarkah ia sudah tidak akan kembali?

Jika ya, lalu siapa yang menemuiku?

Arwahnya kah?

Entah kenapa, aku teringat smsnya yang mengatakan jika ia mati, maka arwahnya yang datang padaku.

Sms itu benar. Ucapannya benar.

Aku kembali menangis.

Sasuke... Aku merindukannya. Aku rindu mata onyx-nya yang hitam. Aku rindu senyum soknya. Aku rindu rambut pantat ayamnya yang terlihat cocok padanya, dan Aku rindu tampangnya yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke... Aku benar-benat merindukannya.

Lalu aku teringat pesan Sasuke. Kukecup liontin kalung itu dan kubisikkan namanya. Berharap ia akan datang seperti yang ia katakan. Lalu aku memandang boneka rubah itu. Tak ada bunyi apa-apa. Ah ya, tentu saja. Lonceng itu kosong. Mana mungkin bisa berbunyi. Bodohnya aku mempercaya hal itu. Mungkin Sasuke mentertawakanku diatas sana.

"Sasuke..." ucapku lirih.

TRING

Bunyi lonceng. Itu bunyi lonceng. Ta-tapi... Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar.

TRING. TRING

TREK

Lagi. Bunyi itu ada ladi. Kali ini diikuti suara benda jatuh. Aku menoleh ke arah meja lampu. Buku catatan dan pulpennya jatuh ke lantai, sementara boneka itu tetap pada tempatnya. Dengan agak tak bersemangat karena udara makin dingin, kuambil buku catatan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat lembarannya terbuka. Diatas sana, ada sebuah tulisan yang sangat aku kenal.

_Aku disini, Naruto..._

_**..Owari..**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

Yap, selesai juga.

Fic ini awalnya adalah cerpen Dee sendiri yang dimuat di Koran sekolah waktu Dee SMP. Entah kenapa, tadi malam, Dee iseng-iseng buka kumpulan cerpen lama kepunyaan Dee, dan menemukan cerita ini. Kepikiran aja untuk buat SasuNaru version-nya. Ceritanya sama persis dengan versi aslinya, hanya karakter utamanya, dialog, setting tempat dan waktu (dalam fict ini tahunnya adalah 2009), dan musim saja yang berubah sedikit (menyesuaikan dengan karakter pada cerita Naruto).

Pada cerita aslinya, tokohnya adalah pasangan Straight. Makanya, ini baru pertama kali dee ngubah straight ke Shou-Ai.

XD

Dee cuma bisa bilang semoga bisa diterima. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya gaje, dan kurang menyenangkan. Dan jika bahasanya kurang enak, mohon dimaafkan juga. Karena waktu itu Dee masih SMP.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, mind to Review?

Dan…

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!!!

*tiup terompet*


End file.
